just to find my heart is beating
by Regal-Song
Summary: Regina has to face Zelena, but she has to make sure that her heart is safe before she risks everything. Set between 3x15 and 3x16 with no real spoilers (Spoiler warning for sensitive viewers though)


This is just a one-shot. I felt like writing something short after 'Quiet Minds' and in preparation for 'It's not easy being Green'.

* * *

"You can't seriously be thinking of facing her?" Snow sputtered, perched on her stool at the kitchen counter. David had his palms rested on the counter opposite, Emma sat with her head in her hands on the couch and Regina was pacing back and forth, practically wearing a whole in the floor.

"That's what she said, that's what I have to do."

"She wants your heart, Regina, you're just going to give it to her?" Emma looked up and Regina hesitated, meeting her eyes for a moment.

"No, I…" She wasn't sure what to say, she didn't know what to do. She knew that if they had even half a chance of defeating Zelena, she had to face her. She had to prove to Rumple and everyone that she was more powerful than her Wicked sister.

She could see in their faces that they doubted it. The frown lines and worried lips of the Charmings couldn't possibly mean that they cared. They feared her failure; and as she wrung her hands together, twisting her fingers so hard it hurt, she feared it herself.

Suddenly, Tinkerbell burst through the door with Hook in tow, it was just then that Henry came down from the loft, looking at them all like they'd lost their heads. Regina's heart twisted.

"What's happening?" David questioned the fairy and the pirate, stepping around the counter to take Snow's hand.

"The townspeople are gathering in the square," Tink met Regina's eye, conveying a true concern. "They're expecting you to face her, Regina."

"You wouldn't be a coward if you didn't go." Snow spoke softly, earning herself looks from all around. It was clear to them all, particularly Regina, that Snow's underlying love for her step-mother was still there, tethered beneath the simmering hatred they'd shared for so many years.

"I would be," Regina sighed, turning to look into Henry's eye. The boy flinched, nervous under the scrutiny of the Mayor as her expression changed from one of fear to one of hope. "I wouldn't be much of a hero, would I?"

Something in Henry snapped, his head tilted in confusion and an overwhelming sense of deja vu passed over him. He knew this woman. Not just as Miss Mills, the Mayor, but as someone that understood his proclivity for super heroes. The way she was looking at him, the way her dark eyes seemed to burrow under his skin and make him feel safe, even as these insane townsfolk talked of witches and battles and curses. Even as his mind reeled against the insanity of it all, he wished for her to be that hero.

She tore her eyes away, looking up to Tinkerbell again, quite suddenly. "I have to do this," She breathed and held up her hand to silence Emma as the blonde stood from her place on the sofa, as if to protest. "I have to do it. But please," She turned to meet Emma's eye. "Take Henry to my house,"

"Regina," Emma started but Regina pressed her eyes closed for a moment, shaking her head.

"You know what she wants, Emma," Regina sighed. "Please, take him there."

"Okay," Emma stepped around the coffee table. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to face her," She turned to Tink, sharing a look the fairy didn't quite understand, and yet somehow thought that she should. "But I have something I need to do first."

"Regina," Snow called. "Wait!"

But Regina was gone, suddenly disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

"How did she..?" Henry stopped himself, flabbergasted. "What's going on here?" He boomed, shuffling away from Emma when she tried to reach for his arm.

"It's nothing to be afraid of, boy." Hook tried to intervene, but Henry glared up at him.

"How did she do that and what is going on here?"

"Henry, Regina has," Emma looked to Snow and David for guidance but they seemed as short of words as she was, unable to offer anything more than reassuring smiles. "She's got powers, she's, she's powerful and,"

"Is she dangerous?"

"No," Emma frowned.

"I didn't think so," Henry smirked, edging closer to his mother. "There's something about her, something familiar."

Emma looked up at Snow, both women curious of the same thing. If Henry was regaining his memories on his own.

"That doesn't matter right now, though, Henry, see," Emma hesitated. "Something's coming, something bad and we have to get you somewhere safe."

"Why?"

"There's a lot you don't know, Henry, and I promise to tell you but we don't have much time." Emma pulled him into her arms, kissing the top of his head. "I'll tell you everything, I swear, but right now we have to go."

Henry nodded, trusting his mother.

"You go with them," David kissed Snow's forehead, helping her up from the stool and passing her over to Emma.

"David," She protested, but the half-hearted resistance tapered off. "Hook, make sure they get there safely." The two men nodded and David headed for the open door. "Tink and I will head to the square, we'll meet you there."

"Aye, mate and what of the Queen?"

"We'll have to trust that she's planning to show up."

"Trust?"

David looked to his wife who smiled widely and nodded her head. "Yeah."

* * *

Regina appeared just shy of the tree line, shadowed by an ancient pine. From her position she could see most of the camp and hear the chatter and laughter of the Merry Men. Apart from a few abductions on the part of the flying monkeys, the camp was almost untouched by the tension surrounding the town. Zelena's talons didn't seem to have reached so far as the camp, but Regina feared how drastically that would change, if she lost.

"I didn't think it was the nature of Queens, to cower in the bushes." Regina jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice behind her, feeling the mirth of his tone filter right down to her bones.

"Robin," She gasped, straightening to her full height and attempting to flatten her already fitted leather coat, down her front. "I didn't," She stuttered. "I wasn't…"

"Spying on my men?" He smirked.

"No, I…I…"

"My goodness, the Queen at a loss." He leant in close to her face so that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek warming the flesh that was pinking from the chill. "That's something you don't see every day."

Her eyes narrowed and she stood her ground. "I came to speak with you."

"Oh?" He grinned, edging forward, smirking at the way Regina held her ground.

"The Wicked Witch has summoned me to meet her at the town square." Regina pulled her shoulders straight and forced her expression to stay neutral. It was a struggle though, when Robin's expression suddenly fell, his mirth evaporated and in a moment he seemed to age several years.

"Don't do it."

"I have to, the town,"

Robin cut her off suddenly, dropping is crossbow to the dewy ground and grabbing her elbows, shaking her gently. Regina could feel her eyes prick with tears but she refused to let her fear show.

"You can't do this, please."

"Why do you care? I don't even," Robin silenced her with a gentle hand on her jaw, touching the pad of his thumb to her cheekbone and pleading with his eyes; blue eyes that reflected the serenity of the forest and his touch that told tales of a life lived long before he knew her.

"Regina, please."

Regina swallowed, unable to pull herself away from him or tear her eyes from his. "This is what I have to do." She whispered and he pressed his eyes closed, as if to hide a pain from her that he didn't wish to show, raising his other hand to gently grasp the other side of her face.

"You will survive this."

Regina laughed through a tear, after such a long time, able to show true weakness to someone she wasn't afraid would destroy her. "I'll try."

"You will," He insisted and the strength in his hands and his eyes, made her own widen as she looked up again.

"I will."

"Let me come with you."

"No,"

"Regina,"

"No, Robin, I…"

He cut her off. "Partners, remember."

Gently, she grasped his wrists and pulled his hands from her face, stepping out of his hold and stepping away. "I never asked for a partner."

"Yes, Regina, but I don't care. I'm not letting you face her alone."

"You're not_ letting _me?" She breathed out her nose in frustration. "Since when are you my keeper, thief?" She hissed and Robin rolled his eyes, stepping up to her again, reaching for her red-gloved hands.

"I'm not," He soothed, brushing his thumbs over her hands as she let him hold her. "But I care about you, Regina and I don't want to see you hurt."

"You've known me barely a few days."

"And yet it feels like a lifetime," He smiled, genuinely, pulling a quirk at the corner of her lips as she looked away, nervously. He didn't know the truth, he didn't realise how expertly he was playing into the fate Tinkerbell had seen for them. It wasn't as if he was playing to that prophecy of sorts. Robin was acting on impulse, acting on his heart.

Regina looked down at their hands, feeling her heart thundering in her chest as she brushed her thumb across the tattoo on his wrist. "Do you like it?" She could hear the smile in his voice and Regina chuckled but said nothing; she didn't know how to word what exactly the tattoo made her feel.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

She hesitated, shaking under the certainty in his eyes that he'd really do anything that she asked. "I need you to get Roland and bring him back here," His brow furrowed, but he said nothing. "I need you to not ask me why, just bring him here."

"Regina,"

"Please, Robin," Regina looked over his shoulder at the rapidly setting sun. "I don't have much time."

"Okay," He let go of her hands, her fingers slipping through his as though he didn't want to let go.

He was gone only moment, but it was long enough for Regina's heart to leap up into her throat and for her terrified mind to repeat several thousand scenarios as to how or why he wasn't coming back. When he did appear from behind the small tents, though, she could feel her heart beat so hard it almost hurt.

Roland clutched at his father's neck, his little arms wound around so tightly to ensure he wouldn't fall, even as his father held him tightly in his arms.

"Milady," Robin smirked, greeting her once again with that characteristic smirk. It made her knees wobble. "I don't believe you've been properly introduced. Regina," He gestured to her. "this is my son, Roland. Roland, this is the Queen, Regina."

The little boy waved and tucked his curly head into his dad's neck. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Roland." She reached up to touch his hand and the little boy smiled. "Now, I'm going to need you to hold onto your Daddy very tightly, can you do that."

"Yup." He grinned and Regina nodded, turning warm but worried eyes on Robin. "Take my hand," She spoke softly and Robin complied, feeling how she shook. He brushed his thumb over her wrist, attempting to soothe her and Regina smiled nervously before she waved her hand and suddenly, they were in the entryway of a grand, white house.

"Regina!" Emma called, running out of the living room with worry on her face. "We were starting to panic."

"I'm fine," Emma then noticed the man with the small boy, standing next to Regina but it was Snow who noticed how their hands had remained linked. She smiled softly, but didn't say a word. "Is Henry here?"

"He's upstairs in his room," Emma smirked. "We didn't explain, we just,"

Regina shook her head. "It's alright, he's a smart boy, he'll," She swallowed, worriedly. "He'll work it out." She dipped her head, avoiding Emma's eyes and turning to Robin. "Please take Roland up there where he can stay with Henry."

"What's all this about, Regina?" Robin questioned, eyeing the two women in her living room with confusion and no small amount of worry.

"Please just, take Roland upstairs," She brushed her fingers through the little boy's hair and he giggled. "I'll tell you what I need you to do when you get back. It's the second door on the right."

"Okay," He squeezed her hand and for a moment, Regina felt that her plan just might work.

"What's going on, Regina?" Snow whispered, hoping Robin wouldn't over hear. "What's he doing here?"

"I asked him to come."

"Why?" Emma frowned.

"I don't have time to explain." Regina winced. "Zelena wants my heart and this is the only way I can think of to stop her from getting it."

"What on earth," Regina stunned both women when she reached into her own chest. Her face contorted in pain and she lurched forward as her gloved hand came free of her chest with her glowing, beating heart, rested in her palm.

"Regina!" The shout from the stairs made Emma and Snow jump, scurrying away from the Queen as Robin practically leapt the last few steps down to where Regina stood, grabbing her by the shoulders and gripping her arms fiercely. "What have you done?!"

Tears pooled in her eyes. "It's the only way I can protect it." Regina grabbed his hand, shaking as she tipped his hand palm-up and rested her heart within it. "Please," She breathed, shuddering with every word. "Don't let her get it."

"Regina!" Robin protested. "Put it back, there has to be another way."

"I've thought of a million different ways and this is the only one that could work." A tear fell free and trickled down her cheek. Robin brushed at it with the pad of his thumb, completely oblivious to the two women behind him, standing shocked and confused at the display.

"Please, Regina, put it back."

"I can't."

"Regina,"

"I have to do this and I need you to trust me. I need you to stay here, with my heart." Robin wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him with pain in his heart.

"I won't let her touch it."

"Thank you," She breathed against his chest, gripping his jacket with the nails of her free hand. Robin pulled back, cupping her cheeks with both hands and forcing her to look up at him.

"When you come back, when you beat her, you'll put it back."

"I promise," She smiled, feeling her cheeks warm as Robin leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead. A gust of magic whipped through the air, kicking Regina's hair up around her face. Her breath shuddered and she nearly collapsed in Robin's arms as a year came crashing back. "Robin," She shook, gripping his jacket tighter as he pulled back, looking down into her eyes.

"Oh my god, Regina," He pressed his lips to hers fiercely, gripping the back of her head, feeling her thick, soft hair running through his fingers. They couldn't seem to get close enough, Regina unable to hold him tight enough with her heart clutched in her hand. "I remember you." Robin grinned, muttering against her mouth, unwilling to let her go.

"Mom!" Henry came clambering down the stairs, rushing across the foyer. Emma tried to grab for him but he pushed past her, crashing into Regina and wrapping his arms around her waist as Robin stepped aside. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry I didn't remember you." Henry cried into her chest but Regina just brushed his hair back, kissing the top of his head with a smile.

"It's alright, Henry, it's not your fault." She smiled down as he looked up at her. "And we'll talk about it, we will, but I have to go now. I need you to stay here, with Snow and with Robin," She brushed her fingers along his brow. "Just until I come back."

"What's going on?" Emma questioned and Snow turned to her, tears in her eyes and a shaky smile.

"They broke Zelena's curse," Snow choked. "Regina and Robin, they broke the curse, we remember."

"How is that even,"

"They fell in love," Snow spoke wistfully, unable to tear her eyes away from Regina who held her son whilst her eyes were locked on Robin. "I watched them fall in love, Emma, in the Enchanted Forest."

"But if they didn't remember, how…?"

"They remembered enough, I guess. Or maybe they managed to fall in love all over again."

"In a week?" Emma sputtered.

"You should have seen them, Emma," Snow turned to her daughter, grasping her hands. "I've only seen Regina like that once before." She breathed.

"Okay, so they broke the curse, does that mean that the Witch is defeated?"

"Far from it," Regina spoke up, hugging Henry to her side. "I still have to face her."

"Absolutely no way." Robin boomed, reaching for her. Henry dashed from Regina to Emma, hugging her side as Robin pulled Regina into his arms. "I am not getting you back just to let you go."

"You know this is what I have to do, Robin."

"At least let me help you."

"You are helping me," She pushed at his chest, moving back so she could meet his eyes. "Take this." She pressed her heart into his hand, raising his hands so that she could kiss his fingers. "It belongs to you anyway, protect it and I'll come back to you."

"Please," He pleaded. "I can't lose you."

"You won't," She pressed a kiss to his jaw, slipping out of his arms and heading for the door. "I promise," She grabbed Emma's arm, pulling the blonde closer, readying to leave. "I'll come back."

* * *

Emma and Regina appeared in a puff of purple smoke just near to the centre of town, on the corner of Main street. Emma stumbled away from her, shaky on her legs from the sudden relocation and still reeling from how surprisingly easily Robin and Regina had broken the curse.

"So," The viperous voice shook both women to the core, spinning them around as they heard it to see Zelena standing in the centre of the road with the whole town around her. "I see you managed to find your little forest rat." She snarled. "What would mother say." She teased and Regina's blood boiled, readying for a fight.

The End.


End file.
